Candy Man
by Darkkinkachu
Summary: Kankuro. Sakura. One tiered Gaara, two cans of whipped cream and a very long night…wait, what? Crackfic


Candy Man

Summary: Kankuro. Sakura. One tiered Gaara, two cans of whipped cream and a very long night…wait, what? Crackfic

Darkkinkachu: My brain stopped working…hm...I wonder if any ones mad at me for not posting anything for so long? -thinkin' pose- and LollyPop by Aqua is my KankSaku song. -nod nod-

Lawyer Lemur: Darkkinkachu does not own Naruto

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"In the end I just had to beat it to death with a rolling pin." Naruto finished, stabbing another waffle.

"Really…" Temari moved away from him slightly, "You don't say…"

"Ew…that's why you need to clean your fridge more than once a century, dobe." Sasuke sneered.

It was a lovely morning in Suna. Team 7 had dropped in for a surprise visit to the Sand Siblings on their way to a mission and stayed the night when a sand storm whipped up. Kakashi stayed out of the impending fight between his two boys and instead turned to the oldest of the sand groups.

"So how's Gaara been?" He asked, poking at the food on his plate.

"Oh he's good," the blond said, grinning and putting some more waffles in the toaster, "Ever since Shukaku got removed, he's been in much better spirits!"

A sudden rumble and crash echoed around the house. Temari inveterately hid behind Naruto, "He still hates mornings though…"

A walking corps staggered into the kitchen and blinked blearly at them, "Hey Gaara you look like crap!" Naruto yelled, grinning happily.

"Thanks…" the red head growled, taking a seat, "Always nice you hear you not only feel bad, you look bad too."

"I thought you could sleep now." Kakashi said, picking up his book.

"I can," The Kazekage grumnled, "But not when people are making so much noise."

"Noise?" Saskue stopped sneering at Naruto in favor of looking at Gaara, "What are you talking about?"

"You didn't hear them?"

"Hear who?"

"Kankuro and Sakura!" Gaara snapped, "I don't know what they were doing last night but it was loud and I couldn't sleep."

"No we slept down here." Naruto offered, "Hey…what's wrong with them?" the two demon containers looked around. Kakashi had dropped his book, Sasuke looked disgusted and Temari had gone very pale.

"You didn't eat any thing she cooked, did you?" Gaara asked quickly, looking almost paniced.

"No, we ate waffles."

"Ettgo?"

"Yep!"

"I love those… 'Let go my Ettgo!...or I'll kill you…' I love those commercials…"

"Yeah, I like the one with the squid and the gorilla-"

"Kankuro and Sakura slept in the same room?" ripped from his nice waffle conversation, Gaara glared at his sister.

"I wouldn't say 'slept' just….stayed, I guess…" He shrugged, "I would have told them to keep it down but you know Kankuro doesn't get along with most people very well. I was happy he found a friend."

"What did it sound like?" Kakashi asked, almost timedly.

"Mmm…lots of yelling and screaming…" Gaara pulled a plate of Ettgo's towards him, "Some thumping and bangin and a crash every now and then…did I mention the yelling?"

Sasuke looked like he was about to toss his waffles, "Kakashi, we-…you cant just sit there and-with some one like _him_-"

"Hey! What's THAT supposed to mean, Uchiha?" Temari growled.

"Just that I don't want Sakura knocking around with some makeup wearing puppet freak, that's all!"

"What? Why you…I suppose she should be with you?"

"It would be better, yes."

"UUHGH! You egotistical son of a-"

"Morning…"

All heads snapped around to see the newest arivel. Kankuro blinked back at them, eyes hooded with exahution, shoulders slumped and wearing only a pair of dark blue boxers with little white skulls on them, "Why are you guys yell?"

Naruto was holding Sasuke back while Kakashi glared at him from behind his mask and Temari looked a bit confused and angery, "We were just talking about you."

"Oh?" the puppet master shuffeled across the kitchen and opened the fridge door, "Nothing bad I hope." They noticed his face paint was heavily smear and almost gone, with small trails where sweat had run through it.

"Gaara said you and Sakura-chan kept him up last night." Naruto said, trying to figure out why Sasuke seemed intent on harming the middle sand sibling.

The boy grinned sheepishly, pulling something out of the fridge, "Sorry bout that…we only meant to go a couple times but then one thing lead to another and she would do something and I would do some thing and the whole whipped-cream thing…" he pulled a blue can out of the fridge and began shaking it, "We need more cream-whip by the way, I'm taking the last can."

"And just what are you planning on doing with that?" Sasuke practically screamed, looking sick again.

Before Kankuro could answer, Temari shuddered, "Oh sweet mother of mercy…do you really want to know, Uchiha?"

"…no…now that you mention it, no I don't…"

"O…k…" Kakuro began to back out of the kitchen, "That was weird…is there a problem?"

"Yes." Kakashi loomed over him, "We don't like what you're doing with Sakura."

"um…sure what ever…I would have thought you guys do it all the time though," Kakashi almost fell over and Sasuke turned bright red, "Since she's so good at it and all…ooo banana!" he grabbed said yellow fruit and grinned, "yay…well I have to be going. She's waiting for me, ya know? Bye!"

With that he turned tail and ran up the stairs, casting one last confused look over his shoulder. There was a resounding silence in the small kitchen.

"Hey, pass me the syrup, Naruto."

"Sure, Gaara…hey you want to go shopping after this?"

"yeah, I need some new clothes since my old ones still smell like blood-"

"DON'T YOU EVEN CARE WHATS GOING ON?" Sasuke scream, causing the two demon containers to turn and look at him.

"Is he always like that?" Gaara half-whispered, leaning closer to Naruto.

The blond nodded sadly, "Yeah…ever since we got him back from Orochimaru he's been a bit jumpy. I think the snake man did more than train him, if you kno-"

"SHUT UP! And he did not you sick bastard!"

"Um, Hello?" Temai stood up, "Arent we loosing focus here?"

Kakashi crossed his arms and nodded, "Yes…who knows what their doing as we speak…"

-

"OUCH! Stop biting me, you animal!"

"You do it all the time, hypocrite!"

"Oh yeah…so I do…"

"Pass me the chips."

Kankuro fumbled around to his left, never taking his eyes off his target. He threw the bag to her and went back to pounding at the buttons, "And you've never done this before?"

A smirk made its way onto the girls face, "Nope! I'm just naturally talented."

"No no nonononononoNO!" Kankuro gave a loud cry and fell back, "NOOOOOO! How do you keep doing that?"

Sakura set her controller down with a smug look, "I just told you. Natural. Talent. Now hand over those Ho-Hos and some more whipped cream."

Sighing, the boy tossed the half empty box and can of cream to her, "Ok new game…Red Rum Racers is getting boring."

"You're just saying that cause I beat you."

"Yes…yes I am…"

The pink haired girl laughed as she shoved the tip of the canister into the cream filled pastry, "I never would have thought you were this much fun."

"I happen to be oodles of fun." Kankuro sniffed, mock hurt, "I'm just not a people person. Ah, here it is!"

While Sakura injected the Ho-Ho with extra whipped topping, Kankuro pulled out a new game, "Tah-dah! Super Zombie Flesh Busters IIV: Attack Of The Undead Anthro Ninjas!"

"You have the best games…" Sakura said wistfully, "That ones not even out in Konoha yet…" she sighed, "Not that I would have any one to play with. You're lucky, having siblings."

Kankuro raised an eyebrow, "Lucky? This is my _third_ Game Box Station. Gaara exploded the first one when I beat him at Revenge Of The Killer Pandas. Temari smashed my other one cause Mice City: Wisconsin Edition had skimpy girls in it."

Sakura laughed, picking up her controller again, "What ever…just put the game in so I can beat you some more."

"Not this time," Kankuro grinned, sliding the game in. He stopped, turning to give her a funny look, "hey…is your team also so jumpy in the morning?"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Darkkinkachu: -rubs back of head sheepishly- Actually, I wrote this almost two years ago, I just never posted it…enjoy?

Review and I'll give you a free nonexistent copy of Super Zombie Flesh Busters: Flowers Strike Back!


End file.
